


Tie-Breaker

by Trasherrific



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hate Sex, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Love/Hate, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trasherrific/pseuds/Trasherrific
Summary: Garrus Vakarian and Leah Shepard work together, but to call them friends would be a stretch. They fight together well enough and they both know what's at stake with the Reapers on the horizon, but tensions grow easily on a lonely ship in the vacuum of space, so they settle things the tried and true Turian way, beat eachother up until they feel better. Garrus suggests sparring with the story that would in-canon start the romance: reach and flexibility tested in an intimate final round. Let's just say that history repeating itself doesn't only apply to the Reaper cycle.Kind of a rival-mance deal like with Dragon Age 2.





	Tie-Breaker

Garrus wasn't sure he could take much more of this. "Shepard! If you try aiming you might actually hit them!" He shouted above the chaos of the battle. They were investigating some distress signal only to find that it had been another Collector attack. And here Shepard was, storming in and rapidly draining her biotics, then blasting her shotgun wildly into the mob of husks that swarmed her. Her strategy was to hit them fast and hope that was enough, which would be fine if it didn't endanger him and Zaeed as they desperately tried to keep their idiot Commander alive. Zaeed seemed to be having fun trying to keep up at least, but he also preferred fighting up close and personal. Maybe it was just a human thing.

As they got the last of the Collector's down Garrus had to swallow back the urge to go yell at Shepard. They had gone through hell together stopping Saren, and while she'd had her annoying moments she never aggravated him this badly. But they were both different people back then, he still had his morals and optimism, and she still had her original organs and faith in the Council. Death could really change a person, he didn't fault her that. What he did find fault in was how her sense of self-preservation had all but disappeared, how her sense of restraint had gone from her. If she were someone else he would respect her renegade actions, but as things were he was stuck dealing with the consequences of her choices.

They returned to the Normandy in silence, Zaeed humming to himself, either unaware of or unaffected by the growing tension between the sniper and the biotic he rode with. Leah had been growing rather annoyed with Garrus too; he had become a renegade vigilante and yet would lecture her about taking unnecessary risks. Lecturing her alone would have been bad enough, but the hypocrisy of it killed her. 'Be careful about who you make enemies with. By the way can you help me defeat all the major gangs on Omega? I made enemies with them because I was bored at C-Sec.' What a load of bullshit. He would never leave though, no matter how shitty things got. He was too stubborn and the stakes were too high for him to quit. 

Once aboard the Normandy Garrus retreated to his hideaway with the guns, desperately looking for some scrap of tech he could recalibrate to get his mind of his frustrations. Despite everything that had happened, everything that had changed, he still cared about Shepard. She was his friend and Commander through the most exciting time in his life, that's not something you just forget because you're annoyed. Along with that he found her to be rather...attractive, for a human. He had heard other humans call her homely but that was by a human standard, by a turian standard she wasn't half bad. Her bronze skin and cropped black hair were average human traits, but her intense eyes, relatively flat nose and wide grin were not. Maybe that's why he found her appealing, she didn't have the look of a soft human woman who could crumple under the slightest pressure, she had the look of a woman who had been born in hell and climbed out to make the devil her bitch, (which from what he had heard was pretty much the truth.) Honestly that abnormal attraction to her could very well be part of his frustration with her.

He braced himself against his console as he heard his door open. He was rarely visited in here, and those visits were almost always from Shepard. "Can I help you, Commander?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could, not wanting to start any arguments right now.

"Yeah, I gotta talk to you. What the shit was that today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being pissier than usual is all. I don't recall doing anything abhorrent to cause it, so tell me what's going on."

He groaned, now is not the time to call her out on her bullshit, there's too much on the line for that. "I'm just...stressed. There's a lot on the line here, Shepard. You humans don't handle stress like turians do, so my options for destressing come down to this gun and drinking."

"I see. Well, I can't have you bitching at me during every fight, and I can't have you drunk off your ass everyday either. So tell me how you'd deal with your stress on a turian ship and I'll see what I can do." 

"Well, for starters, if crew members had a problem with each other they would spar to burn some energy and relieve the tension."

"Oh? Anyone ever get killed doing that?"

"No, the fights are always supervised so no one gets hurt for real, still gotta be able to do your job after all. This one time me and this tech were at each other's throats, nerves mostly, so we decided to settle it in the ring."

"You let her down gently, I assume?" Shepard teased lightly, causing him to chuckle.

"No, actually. We were both the top ranked in hand-to-hand combat. I had reach but she had flexibility. The crew ended up placing bets on who would win. After 9 gruelling rounds it was called a draw. A lot of disappointed betters that day. We, uh... ended up holding a tie-breaker round in her quarters. I had reach but she had...flexibility." He chuckled softly as he trailed off, glancing over at Shepard for her reaction. She had a small smile tugging at her lips.

"That's one way to handle things. And the sparring helped relieve stress, you said?"

"Yeah, the second part was just a bonus I guess."

"Well, why don't we spar? I know you haven't been exactly satisfied with my leadership lately, and I haven't been the happiest person with you lecturing me. A good round of punches to the face might help."

He stood up to his full height, looking down at the much smaller human. He shrugged. "If you're sure, I'm not against it."

"Good." That's all she said before swinging a punch and hitting Garrus right under the chin, knocking his head back and causing him to stumble a little, not expecting it. "EDI, you're our supervisor, if one of us starts dying stop the fight!" She called out into the room. EDI agreed and remained a silent spectator, as she always was. 

Garrus rubbed his chin before getting into a fighting stance and throwing his own punch, hitting Shepard in her arms as she held them up to defend herself. He threw another punch before bringing his leg up hard, kicking her in the side, just below the ribs, knocking the air out of her. Shepard stumbled back and leaned against the wall, then suddenly dropped when Garrus lunged in for another hit. In his brief confusion she kicked him in the knees, causing him to fall. She got back up and landed a kick to his stomach before he grabbed her leg and threw her over him so she hit the opposite wall. They were both breathing heavy, this fight surprisingly brutal for two people who fought alongside each other. They both got back onto their feet and got into their stances, throwing punches and kicks, blocking where they could or taking hits they would later regret. Garrus had to wonder why Shepard thought this was a good idea to do NOW since he was still in his armor and she wasn't. It seemed that EDI got that idea too as Dr. Chakwas burst into the room. 

"Stop fighting this instant! I'll never patch you up again if this is what you do with it!"

Garrus and Shepard both dropped from their stances and backed away from each other. Now that the adrenalin was starting to die down Garrus could feel several spots that would bruise, and Shepard had a small cut on her cheek and a bruise forming around her eye from when he threw her. Dr. Chakwas scanned them both as she started to lecture them about fighting, then lectured Shepard on starting a fight with someone in full armor and not having her on standby. EDI had notified the good doctor of their actions mere moments ago and Dr. Chakwas was furious that they'd have her heal them up after the mission just to get hurt again while on board. They both apologized to her quietly, feeling like children as she lectured. After applying some medigel to their wounds she left in a huff, warning them one last time that if they ever pulled this shit again she would give them hell.

"Why the fuck did you have to go so hard? Throwing me? This isn't a very big room, Garrus."

"Oh, so I'm at fault then? You're the one who started the fight. If you'd properly set up a time and place I would've made sure it was an equal fight. But nooo, punch the turian in armor, what a great plan _Commander_." He spat her title at her mockingly.

"You're the one who brought up sparring in the first place!"

"Only because you wanted to know. I was doing just fine before you brought it up."

"Like hell you were! You've bitched at me over every little thing for the past month. Do you think you're _better_ than me? Is that it? Your incompetent human Commander doesn't do a good enough job?"

"This has nothing to do with you being human!"

"What is it then? You used to have no problem with following my orders! You didn't question me, even though you had so much reason to back then. So how is it that a C-Sec officer dealing with a new, inexperienced Spectre had a better time of things than a renegade vigilante working with a renegade Spectre who knows what she's doing?"

"You were a better woman back then! I was a better man! We were good people trying to do something good for the galaxy! I may have been a vigilante but I didn't lose my morals. I don't know if I can say the same for you-"

He was interrupted by Shepard slapping him, her eyes alight with anger. When he didn't react she raised her hand again only for him to pin her wrists against the wall. "You heard Doctor Chakwas, we need to stop." He met her amber eyes with his icy blue ones. He noticed as her gaze shifted but before he could identify what had changed she slammed her mouth against his in a gesture he recognized as a human kiss. He pulled back, still pinning her to the wall. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sparring didn't work, yelling doesn't work. I say that calls for the tie-breaker." Her eyes burned with a passion he wasn't used to seeing, her lips curled in a primal grin. He groaned, unable to deny that he liked the idea. 

"Fine, but not in here."

She nodded curtly and he let go of her. They made it quickly to the elevator, keeping a few paces apart so as not to draw suspicion. Once alone in the elevator Garrus was on her, mouthing along her neck, sliding his tongue across her skin. It was too smooth, and despite everything he knew about her it seemed delicate. He bit lightly to test the theory and groaned when she whimpered in response. Once at her room they locked themselves in and Garrus ripped open Shepard's shirt, pulling it off roughly before returning to her neck. She held back a moan and grabbed his cowl. "As your superior officer I demand that you take off your damn armor." She hissed out. He backed up and obeyed, removing his gear as quickly as he was able. Once freed from the layers of protective mental he returned to her form, kneeling in front of her and forcing her pants down. Despite the arguing he could tell by the smell of her that she was enjoying this. He removed his gloves and slid his talon along the line of her womanhood, just a thin cotton garment keeping him from his goal. He looked up to see that she was squeezing and pulling at her chest. He had overlooked her breasts, they didn't really do that much for him, but they apparently did quite a lot for her. His mandibles flared slightly with excitement as he pulled the last garment down.

Shepard gasped as Garrus slid his finger along her folds, already wet with excitement and need. She had never been with a turian, but aliens in general excited her. His skin was much harder than hers and his talon provided a dangerous thrill as he got acquainted with her body. She kicked off her shoes, ignoring the annoyed look Garrus gave her. Her pants now pooled around her ankles and she quickly stepped out of them. She raised a leg and laid it on Garrus's shoulder. His expression changed from annoyance and confusion to something far more hungry as he was able to take in the sight of her. He wasted no time in getting acquainted, extending his long blue tongue to lap at her clitoris, his two fingers rubbing her entrance before pushing into her. She yelped lightly at the feel of his talons but his tongue distracted from any real discomfort. She held onto his fringe in one hand, the other still playing at her breast, twisting and tugging on her swollen nipple. Her moans grew louder as he started spreading his fingers inside of her. She hadn't given any thought to what the size of his cock might be, and now she whined in anticipation as he did his best to stretch her open. Garrus looked up and met her gaze and with a wink started to thrust his fingers into her quickly, fucking her hard with his hand. She moaned loudly and rocked her hips into his touch. Her inner walls squeezed him tightly, her orgasm building quickly. Garrus seemed to sense this and pulled away completely. "A-Asshole, why'd you stop?"

"Making you wait will make it all the better when it does happen~" He teased at her scowling face. He stood and scooped her up, carrying her over to her bed. He laid her down on her stomach and lifted her hips up. She adjusted herself so she could keep his desired position, her ass presented to him. He opened his pants and lowered them just enough that he could get his now erect dick out. He rubbed the tip against her slit, groaning softly. It wasn't until she whined in impatience that he started pushing into her, his girth stretching her enough to force a small cry from her lips. He squeezed her ass with both hands as he rocked his hips to ease more of his alien length into her. By the time he got to the bulge at the base of his cock she was a mewling mess, her body not used to taking so much. He decided to save the last bit for later and started to make shallow thrusts into her, slow at first so as not to hurt her. Once it seemed her body was willing to accept what he was offering he started going faster, rocking her whole body with his movements. He held onto her hips tightly to keep her ass where he wanted it and chuckled as she reached under herself to rub at her clitoris. He grabbed the wandering hand and pinned it and the other one to her back as if handcuffed, "None of that, you have to wait." She whimpered and rocked her hips back into him, desperate for release. Garrus began thrusting harder now that he had her completely at his mercy. She rocked back to meet each thrust, mewling and begging him to make her cum. He was getting closer himself and decided it was time to give her _everything_ he had to offer.

Leah screamed in ecstasy and pain as Garrus thrust hard into her and stretched her snatch even wider. She came hard, squeezing him for everything he had, his hands keeping her in place as she quivered, exhausted. She cried out into her pillow as he started rocking his hips, unable to remove himself from her depths due to the knot he had forced into her. He moved his hands to her hips, letting hers go so she could better hold herself up for him. After a couple minutes of his short but hard thrusts into her he came with a growling moan and words that her translator didn't pick up. After catching his breath he eased them both onto their sides, still quite stuck inside of her. 

"So...Still hate me?" She managed to joke after a few minutes of awkward silence.

He laughed, a wonderful sound she hadn't heard in ages. "I never hated you. I've hated some of your choices, but not you."

"Good to know. So who won?"

He pondered for a moment before leaning in to press his head against hers. "I think it may have been another tie."

"Too bad, we'll have to settle it. Later though."

"Yeah, we can settle this tie later."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Want to see some ideas I have for Andromeda, the Dragon Age games and Fallout 4? Let me know! I'm only just now getting into the habit of writing again so any suggestions, questions or critiques are welcome!


End file.
